puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Release 2009-02-04
If A Homunculus Sees His Shadow, Does That Mean Six More Weeks of Cursed Fog? Portraits and New Items * New limited edition portrait backgrounds: Damayi's Cupid's Party, Damayi's Pirate o' Love, Happyharlot's Valentine's Day, Roseash's Lakeside Snow, Merethif's Winter Cabin * Returning seasonal portrait backgrounds: Valentine's Day Heart, Valentine's Day Swan * Limited edition white elephants are available in the Palace Shoppe * Seasonal Valentine's Day trinkets are available in the Palace Shoppe * New seasonal valentine furniture available in the Palace Shoppe: Rose wreath * Flower trinkets may now be held in portraits * Mugs may now be held in portraits ** Solid or greater experience in drinking allows foam in the held mug * New clothing available for tailors to manufacture: plain knickers for ladies * New starter clothing, also available from tailors: patchy pants and solid shirts for both genders New Player Experience * New tutorial mission for first-time pirates * Make navy gunnery mission only require Apprentice instead of Narrow in the 3 basic duty puzzles * Make navy vessels better understand their available duty stations * Tweaks to the pirate creation interface * Allow pirate creation during initial game download when launching from the web page Cursed Isles * New sounds on the Cursed Isle * Cultists and Enlightened Ones now wield weapons of their own making * New Cursed Islanders have been spotted in frays: Vargas and Homunculi * Adjust bot AI for rumbling * New Cursed Isle loot is available for plundering Miscellaneous Tweaks * Decreased the number of dragoons boarding from sea monsters * New titles assignable to crew members * Scale blacksmithing scoring with difficulty level * Restrict what html is usable in trinket inscriptions/wrapped present text * Warp to portal arrows if necessary instead of complaining that they are unreachable * Use antialiased text throughout the game * Flotillas now only blockade an island after at least two weeks of existence, versus one before * Always show the 'To home' button, even when at home (and tell users as much if they try to use it there) * Don't require officerhood to see vessel lock status from the docks * Adjustments to mugs in drinking: ** Fix skull mug to properly only penalize by 40 pts on PLAYING the special, not drinking it ** Stein - Make it +15/-10 instead of +15/-5 ** Horn - On playing specials, lose 10 points Bug Fixes * Fix bug with foraging scores in puzzle competitions * Fix bug with inconsistently aged bandanas from item tutorial mission * Fix bug with vessels sunk between the time they pull into the CI cove and the end of the turn * Fix bug in ship placement coming out of cursed isle gauntlet - previously never placed to upper right of primary exit point. * Fix bug with the notice board's inn button when the inn is your home * Show "Board" instead of "Apply" on the jobbing board when a pirate is already jobbed into that crew * Add missing layers for dreadlocks & long-straight hair in portraits * Fix misaligned buccaneer jacket sleeves in portraits * Fix timing issues with some messages relating to scoring and drunkenness; this includes timing issues causing incorrect scores to be displayed game-end involving tankards